Under Rain
by LittleBlackSheep232
Summary: Undercover mission? Easy. Masquerading as a housewife? Totally fine. Throw in Kakashi...? Yeah, this may not end well. Rated M for Maturity. Contains violence, sexual references and abuse. Kaka-Saku, Yama-Saku
1. Just Like In Shojo Manga

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
1. The _Naruto _characters, countries, and names are all creations of Masashi Kishimoto and as such are under his copyright.

2. For this story, _**Under Rain**_, Sakura is about 22-24. This is several years POST Shippuden. Therefore this fanfiction may contain spoilers and / or guesses about what happens in the manga in order to further fuel my story.

3. This fanfic touches base on many mature themes such as sex, self-harm, abuse of alcohol and drugs, as well as a lot of angst and depression. It will also contain a lot of nasty words. This gives the fanfic the rating **M**, even if the first few chapters seem light. If you're not comfortable with these, then this is probably not the fanfic you want to read.

4. The quote from Kakashi was taken from chapter 4 of _Naruto _("Hatake Kakashi!"), under the Shonen Jump translation. If you feel you don't like this version of his poor introductions, then just substitute it for one you do.

**Chapter 1 – Just Like A Shojo Manga**

Sakura Haruno stared out the carriage window, depressed by the bleak weather outside that surrounded them.

"Remind me again why we're here? The weather is just so… Bleuch!"

The man beside her chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, _darling_. I know you don't enjoy the rain, but you'll get used to it soon enough…" he coughed, shifting the scarf he wore further up his face.

"Newlyweds?" Their driver asked, smiling knowingly.

"Yes, sir. Married just before my work redirected me. However, my little Sakura-chan isn't happy about leaving all her friends. She's more of a summer girl."

"Heh. No such thing here… Unless you like muggy…. But don't worry, pretty lady, you'll make many friends here."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure that I will." She sighed, leaning her head against her husband's chest, turning back to stare out at the bleak city that the Gods wept on.

-xXx-

"Sakura. Are you sure you can handle this? It will be a long time before you can come home, even for a visit." Tsunade sat tiredly in her chair, a position that was becoming all too familiar in recent years. She was getting older, and the jutsu keeping her body looking young was beginning to fade. Her body now looked to be in her middle thirties, but she was by no means any less beautiful than her years as an early twenty-year-old.

"Yes ma'am. I am more than capable of this," Sakura answered, wanting to please her teacher more than anything. This mission had been ranked so high, that every other person who had been asked had shrunken away from it. But not Sakura, she was going to complete it.

The mission was to infiltrate Amegakure, the City that the Gods wept on, and watch for any signs of suspicious activity. A peace agreement had been signed at the end of the Shinobi war, but Ame hadn't been happy with the deal that had been cut for them, and rumours of late spoke of ninja who had vanished in the Land of Rain only to be found weeks, or even _months_, later as vegetables, incapable of telling what had happened to them. It was a dangerous mission to consider but the Kages of the Five Great Nations had agreed to send shinobi into different sectors of the city at the same time in order to work out what the hell was going on.

"Your partner has been chosen as well and he is looking forward to working closely with you."

"Excellent." It would probably be Shino. Shino with his ability to remotely track and watch while maintaining a calm demeanour would be perfect for this kind of mission. Or maybe Neji. She and Neji worked well together…

"You will be working under the guise of husband and wife during the duration of your stay in Amegakure. Share a bed, go on dates, anything to avoid suspicion. Over the top, lovey-dovey nonsense."

"But-"

"No buts. You told me you could handle it. Husband and wife. Am I clear?"

"We couldn't just be close neighbours?"

"If I have to repeat myself again, Sakura-"

"Alright! I get it. Husband and wife…"

This wasn't going well. Sakura valued her privacy after so many years of pain concerning Sasuke and Naruto. It had gotten to the point where anyone who got too close wound up in the hospital. How could she deal with sharing an apartment, a bed?!

"You may as well get comfortable with it too. You'll be on this mission for a while, so I approve of any misbehaving if it happens. It would only be understandable."

Sakura's cheeks went pink as the door opened.

"You're late!" Tsunade barked. "As usual!"

"Would you expect any different?"

Sakura stiffened. _Oh GOD, no…_

"I can't do this! Not with him!"

"Hey-y, Sa-ku-ra… Are you insinuating that we wouldn't be a good match? I'm rather disappointed, I was looking forward to spending some time with my favourite student in a different setting…" Gloved fingers petted her head softly, deliberately mussing up her bubble-gum locks.

With the Konoha hitai-ate tipped over one eye, the strange gravity-defying hair, and the mask that hid both his face and his mysterious past… All of this gave the man the title of the most eligible bachelor in Konoha, and an allure that few men in Konoha could surpass. Let alone that no one alive knew what he looked like, but the obviously well-toned body and the silky voice worked in his favour.

Not that it was possible for Sakura to think of any of this. She was busy having a mental breakdown.

"_Husband and wife, Sakura… share a bed… may as well get comfortable…"_

…

She was going to have to bed Kakashi Hatake.

-xXx-

"You're seriously going to be Kakashi's _wife_?!" Ino squealed, digging into her rice with relish.

"_Acting_ like his wife! There is a difference!"

"Wow, just like a shojo manga!" Tenten smiled, knowing she was egging Ino on.

"I'm going to kill you both if you don't stop…"

"W-well…. It could be very awkward, from the l-looks of it…" Hinata was looking over the mission scroll as she sipped her tea.

"Hell, yes."

"But I think that it will b-be character b-building."

"I hate you all. You know that?"

"I thought you invited us out to help you g-get civilian clothes for your mission. W-we can leave if you like…" Hinata wore a smirk. Not usual, but when it came up, she was the scariest woman ever.

"No! I need you!"

"Then how about another iced tea?"

"How does Naruto not see the evil in you?"

They all laughed.

It was a good day. They went through many shops, and Sakura soon had many things she could wear, more than enough for a month, so they would last her.

"Now for underwear!" Ino sang, pushing Hinata and Sakura into the store.

"Hey! HEY! I'm _not _sleeping with him!"

"I never said you were… Though that would be kinda hot."

"Ewwww, he's my _teacher_!"

"Yeah? It happens…"

"_In shojo manga!_"

"Look, you don't have to," Tenten soothed. "Think about it for a second. You're pretending to be his young, _gorgeous _wife. If something happened, and you were caught only in your underwear which were… Oh, I don't know-

"-Miss Piggy," Ino supplied.

"Wow. Nice taste, I love the Muppets!" Tenten giggled.

"Thanks, Ino…"

"Anyway. Your cover would be, like, blown. Because a young wife would always have sexy underwear on in case her husband decided he wanted her."

"But this is _Kakashi!_"

"It doesn't matter. If you dress as if you were a sexy wife, it'll help you stay in character."

"Well…. If you put it like that…"

"And Hinata! You're going to need something to keep Naruto's interest!"

"A-ahhh… No!"

-xXx-

After another few hours, Sakura had all the things she'd need to fit in as a civilian – Looks wise, anyway. The mission scrolls determined that she was to have several injections and shots to help her immune system acclimate to the Land of Rain quickly, as well as to mask her chakra. She and Kakashi also needed to spend time alone together, to go over their backstory, and to "get to know each other better". She was not looking forward to this considering the first version of "get to know each other" provided very little information…

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… But anyway, I have lots of hobbies…"_

Several years had passed, and slowly team seven, then team Kakashi, then her by herself, had managed to piece together bits and pieces of Hatake Kakashi – That he liked to play tricks on Might Guy just as much as Guy liked to challenge him, that he was a stooge when it came to treating his team for meals, that he didn't like to eat in front of other people, that he had a tragic past that he covered up with the simple mask… and of course that his favourite hobby was reading those erotic books that Jiraiya wrote.

But other than those little bits and pieces that she picked up on, she knew virtually nothing about him.

She walked slowly to the tea shop that she was supposed to meet Tsunade and Kakashi at for the official debrief of their mission, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up.

"_Kakashi-Sensei! Why do you wear that mask?"_

"_Oh, I just wear it to keep my face warm…"_

"_No, seriously. Why the mask?"_

"_I just wear the mask. It makes me feel a little more secure."_

Well… If there was anything she was going to find out on this mission, it was going to be what was under the mask!

"AAAAAALLLLLLLRIIIIIIGHT! Let's do this, then!"


	2. You're Talking About Sex, Right?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
1. The _Naruto _characters, countries, and names are all creations of Masashi Kishimoto and as such are under his copyright.

2. For this story, **_Under Rain_**, Sakura is about 22-24. This is several years POST Shippuden. Therefore this fanfiction may contain spoilers and / or guesses about what happens in the manga in order to further fuel my story.

3. This fanfic touches base on many mature themes such as sex, self-harm, abuse of alcohol and drugs, as well as a lot of angst and depression. It will also contain a lot of nasty words. This gives the fanfic the rating **M**, even if the first few chapters seem light. If you're not comfortable with these, then this is probably not the fanfic you want to read.

4. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 2 – You're talking About Sex, Right?**

For once, Kakashi had decided to be on time, so by the time Sakura had arrived, he, Tsunade and Shizune were already seated in a corner booth. She hurried over, and tried to sit next to Shizune.

"No," Tsunade barked. "You will sit next to Kakashi."

"Yes, milady." Sakura wasn't about to disobey her shishou, not today. She didn't want to do anything that would have her taken off the mission... Not before she could see Kakashi's face, anyway. However she was mildly concerned when he almost immediately put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his chest. He had forgone the flak jacket for the meeting and she could smell a hint of his aftershave through the mask, as well as something sweet.

"Oh, Sakura-aaa, loosen up, _sweetheart_… Remember what part you're supposed to play," he murmured into her ear. As he spoke she could hear a toffee rolling around in his mouth, which explained the sweet smell.

_Note to self, Kakashi likes sweets…_

She relaxed her shoulders at the command, leaning back into him and entwining one of her hands with his, placing her other on his chest. "Better, sensei?"

She felt him stiffen. "That's one thing. Please, while we're on this mission, kindly do _not_ call me 'sensei'… It makes it difficult to forget the age difference."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm supposed to be in love with you… I'm going to keep a distance if you call me 'sensei', and that won't work. Not for what we are attempting."

"Ah." She still didn't understand, but it seemed to be a reasonable explanation, from the way Tsunade and Shizune were nodding.

"Alright, enough chit-chat," Tsunade opened up the official scroll that contained the data they would need, going over it, while Shizune watched the two shinobi.

It was clear that it would take a while for them to get comfortable enough around each other to act as real lovers would. After all, the student-teacher relationship of several years worked against them, as well as the few years of distance surrounding the Fourth Shinobi War, while each had had different duties during the clean-up.

She could see it in their actions. Kakashi had two different modes of "relaxed". The first was the one he adopted now, the half-slouch, his face calm and seemingly content. This was the type of relaxed look that he usually wore, especially when reading one of his favourite books. But years of medical training had taught Shizune to look 'underneath the underneath'. While Kakashi seemed to be relaxed the truth was he was dead alert, ready to move at any time. Even when he was supposed to resting in the hospital after a tough mission, he was often in this form of 'relaxation', often using it to escape through the window at the first opportunity.

And as for the second, Shizune only saw Kakashi's _true_ relaxed state when he was either very drugged… or very drunk… This didn't happen very often. All Shizune knew was that _that_ form of relaxation was _not_ good for his body, no matter what he claimed in a drunken slur.

And as for Sakura… _Well, she's easier to read than a children's story bo_-

"Shizune!"

"A-ah!, Yes, milady?!"

"You had _one job…_" the Hokage muttered, turning back to the two shinobi. "Any questions?"

"Just one…" Kakashi uttered with laughter clear in his voice. "Could you repeat all that? I wasn't listening."

-xXx-

"Was that really necessary, Kakashi?" Sakura sighed, using a napkin to mop up the blood over Kakashi's brow.

"I thought she was in need of a good joke. My bad…"

"Yeah, right. Like you didn't know she'd hit you."

"Owowowowwwww… Sakura-chaaaan…"

"Baby… Kaka-Baka."

"What did you call me?"

"Kaka-Baka…"

"That sounds like something that Naruto would call me…"

"Yeah, funny thing, really…"

"Ehhhhhh, Sakura-chan, you're so mean…"

She couldn't help but give a small giggle at his childishness.

"Kakashi… Please tell me about yourself. Real stuff, too. Not your whole 'and anyway, I have a lot of hobbies' thing."

"Why do you want to know?"

"If I know what you like, what you don't like, I can try to make it easier on both of us. This mission won't be easy, but it may be a little more comfortable if we know things like that."

"I don't like your cooking."

SMACK!

"I MEANT REAL THINGS, YOU IDIOT!"

"Owww…."

"… My cooking isn't that bad…"

"My favourite food for the winter is Sukiyaki and for the summer it's _Gyuu-tataki-don_. But I also like Chinese dishes and sweets."

Sakura nodded.

"I prefer the winter, though, as the meat is tougher and we're sent out on less missions, meaning I can spend more time with the dogs."

"But it's so cold! How could you-"

"A warm fire and a dog pile are lovely on a chilly night. Not to mention the hot chocolate."

"Yeah, yours especially is pretty good."

"What about you, Sakura-Chan?"

"I'm more of a summer girl, really… Going to the beach with friends or sparring under waterfalls… Night parties with a huge bonfire…"

"Yeah, your parties usually seem fun."

"They are! You should join in!"

"Nah… Not really my style… Drunk people trying to unmask me all night…"

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that."

"You girls were harmless… It's _Anko_ that I was worried about!"

"Haha… Another drink, sweetheart?"

-xXx-

It was late afternoon by the time they left the teashop, and it was only because Kakashi had been kicked out for asking the waitress if she could put sake in his tea.

Sakura was still giggling over it, even as she arrived back at her apartment and let herself in.

"So… sukiyaki, huh?"

She flopped onto the couch, reopening her scroll and vaguely reading the details. However her mind was far from the little apartment…

…

_It had been just over a week since Sasuke had left them for Orochimaru, and it was hitting Team Seven hard._

_It was daybreak and for once Kakashi was the first one to the meeting spot. _

"_YOU'RE EARLY!" Naruto screamed, trying for bravado, but failing. "… Where's Sakura?"_

"_She's late," came the blank reply, as the silver haired ninja turned the page of his book._

"_Sorry, Sensei… Naruto... I'm here now… Let's begin whatever it is we're doing."_

"_Sakura… It'll be okay… I'll bring him back," Naruto was almost pleading. The kunoichi in front of them was only recognisable by her pink locks. Her usually smiling face was crumpled, her entire body radiating sadness and defeat. She was slumping, and judging from all the scrapes and bruises they could see, she had not been looking after herself._

"_Naruto… Go on ahead to the training ground. I would like to talk to Sakura-chan for a moment." There was a soft snap as he shut his book._

"_But-"_

"_Naruto-kun. I'll buy you ramen after the session."_

"_Okay, okay, dattebayo!" The blonde ran off._

"_I'm fine, sensei."_

"_No, you're not. I'm sorry I couldn't convince him."_

"_It's not your fault, sensei. It's mine, I couldn't get him to stay… I couldn't do anything-"_

"_Sakura. Please do not blame yourself," A hand pulled her to him softly as his other arm curled around her protectively. "But if you need to cry, I'm here."_

_And she did. She sobbed into his chest for the next half hour, taking another ten minutes to calm down. In the end, they just went back into the village and to Kakashi's favourite tea shop, where they were eventually found by a scowling Naruto._

…

"He's always been looking out for me… Even now, with this mission…" She couldn't help but grin into the silence of her apartment.

"_Share a bed…"_

She bolted up, having suddenly remembered that detail. She was going to be in such close proximity with the man for such a long time… Was it even possible that they may do something stupid together? Should she be ready for it in case?

No… He wouldn't see her like that… the man had known her since she was eleven, for God's sake. There was no way he would ever feel that way for her… but what if they got drunk? Would that change things?

She put her hands to her chest, cupping her small breasts. _Probably not…_

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump.

"Haruno-san?"

The voice was certainly familiar with its awkward politeness. She bounded up and opened the door, hugging the masked ANBU agent.

"Hello, Sai-kun!"

"Sakura-san! You're not supposed to know me, remember?!"

She ignored him, pulling him

inside.

"Would you like some tea, Sai-kun?"

A small sigh from behind the mask. "I suppose I have time… You know how I like it…"

In Sakura's personal opinion, Sai had done very well to become "normal" over the last few years. He knew not to argue with her for starters, and he was quite the handsome guy, especially with his shirt off. He had even had a girlfriend for a little while and Tenten fully admitted that he was rather excellent in the bedroom. That said, she was careful not to say it when Neji was within earshot.

Sakura dwelled on this thought for a moment as she boiled the water and prepared the tea, watching her friend pull off his mask and hang it up, before sinking gratefully onto the couch.

"Sai…"

"What is it, Sakura-san? Is something bothering you?"

"I was just wondering… When you and Tenten were together…"

"What about it?" The man's face was curious.

"What did she do… to get you in the mood…?"

"'In the mood?' I do not quite understand what you mean, Sakura-san. What does it mean?"

"Aahh… What did she do to turn you on?"

"Turn me _on?_"

"Oh for the love of-"

"It's alright, Ugly-chan, I understand. You're talking about sex, right?"

"Uhh… Yes." _How can someone so awkward talk about sex so easily?!_

"What did she do…?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Gah! I… err... have this mission, y-you see, and uhm…"

"Oh… Right… She did this thing where she put her hands on my…" He gestured where with his hands and the motion too. "Like this… And then her mouth…"

"Uhh…" _Crap! How the hell could I get away with that?! Wait, what am I even _thinking_?! I don't want to fuck my sensei!_

"-Sakura?"

"… Did I say that out loud?"

"Only 'my sensei'. What do you mean? Are you planning on having sex with Kakashi-San?"

"Well… Not _planning_…"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Kakashi and I have to infiltrate Amegakure as a married couple-"

"You're getting _married_? Congratulations!"

"No, no, we're not!"

"Huh?"

"We're just… pretending we're married."

"So you can have sex?"

"No!"

"So you _are_ getting married?"

Sakura thought about it for a second. With all the forms and things they had to sign, to make sure they'd look out for one another, and all sorts of things… It was almost like a real marriage.

"Well… I don't know."

"So you want to know… in case you need it?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just ask him what he'd like?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? If you're intimate-"

"We are NOT intimate!"

"Does Naruto know about this mission?"

"No… Not yet…"

"Would you like me to tell him so he doesn't suffocate you, or something?"

"Wow… Thanks, Sai, that would be awesome!" She hugged the man, taking great delight in the sudden pink in his cheeks, even though it was entirely possible that he was doing it on purpose as a tip from one of his books.

Though she really hoped that he had understood enough to not make this situation any weirder than it already was.

-xXx-

Sakura had crawled into bed around four in the morning after watching nearly seven hours of soap opera reruns.

Needless to say, she'd been hoping to sleep in a little.

But, fate – or a certain blonde boy – had decided that sleep was not an option at seven thirty when she was woken up by shouting right outside her window.

"-Aruto, let go of me!"

"Shut up, you fool, she's trying to sleep! Like the _rest_ of the village!"

"Why the _hell_ are you helping them, Tenzou?!"

"'Cause you're a dick, sempai."

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Fucking Kyuubi… what the hell could he want at this time?"

She struggled to the window and opened the curtains, not sure of what she thought of the scene she saw.

A thoroughly pummelled and slightly huffed Kakashi, in pyjamas, was trapped inside one of Tenzou's wooden cages. Next to him was a very satisfied Tenzou, a slightly confused Sai, also in pyjamas who was trying to calm a very confused and angry Ino, who was threatening Naruto for waking her up. The blonde container for the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit was loudly triumphant, pleased with his success in taking down the Copy Nin.

"Why do you have Kakashi in a cage…?"

"Because he got you pregnant and is forcing you to marry him… At least that's what Naruto said," Tenzou said, shooting Kakashi a smirk.

_He doesn't believe this story… he just wanted to mess with Kakashi_… _Ass_…

Indeed she had no doubts about Tenzou's mandate in this matter…

"Let Kakashi go, we're not married, and I'm _not_ pregnant!"

_Sai, your ass is going to be strung from a flagpole…_

Tenzou reluctantly released the jutsu, and Kakashi wasted no time in smacking him.

"What the hell was that, Tenzou?!"

"I _honestly_ believed that Naruto was telling the truth… Okay, _I_ added the part where she was pregnant."

"Naruto, why…?"

"Because Sai said that-"

"Sai, I said we were _pretending_! Undercover!"

"… Oh…."

Kakashi smacked his face, and Sakura banged her head against the wall. Why the hell did she think it would be a good idea to talk to Sai?!

She wanted to scream so loudly that she didn't care what the neighbours thought.

-xXx-

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi," Sakura was gushing this phrase over and over as she moved about in her kitchen, preparing coffee and breakfast for him and Tenzou.

"Mah, it's alright…"

Tenzou simply chuckled. "So you're the one she got saddled with…"

"Nah, I got saddled with her- I'm _joking_, don't hit me with that!"

"Doesn't it seem odd that they'd send you two out for something like this?"

"Hmmm?" Sakura flipped the bacon, turning back to start straining her tea and pouring their coffee. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're one of the best medics Konoha has, and I don't know if you've noticed, but Kakashi's not too shabby with his jutsu either."

"So you're saying we shouldn't be on this mission…?"

"I'm saying it's awfully strange that they are sending two of the best and brightest of Konoha for such a long trip? How dangerous could this mission be, anyway?"

"That's classified."

"Kakashi, its common knowledge that you two are part of the allied mission to infiltrate Amegakure."

"Fine. They apparently need us to look enough like our legends so that they'll keep an eye on us. You know, the whole "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer"? So we'll be making slight alterations to our appearances, etcetera…"

"That wasn't what I asked, you idiot- Sakura. Bacon's burning."

"GAH!"

The two men were silent for a moment as Sakura rushed around, putting out the fire and cleaning the burn off of the pan. It was only as she sat down with her cooling tea that Kakashi spoke.

"So… I guess that means I'm cooking?"

SMACK!

"Can't you think of anything else?!"

"Did you save the bacon?" Tenzou asked, grinning manically.

She ground her teeth and her fist hit the table, a deep crack appearing, though it looked as if she had barely hit it.

"O-okay… That's a no…"

Needless to say, Tenzou disappeared shortly after fixing the table, claiming to have a border duty. Neither of the two minded… they did have a few things to discuss.

"Kakashi… We will be sleeping together, yes?"

"In the literal term, yes. But… Don't be expecting any primitive acts from me. I may read romantic literature, but I'm not going to make you feel uncomfortable by forcing my old body on you." He smiled, his eye forming into a small creased crescent.

"What about your face?"

"Oh? I suppose hiding it is going to make things problematic…" His fingers softly groped for the material under his eye. "I haven't shaved yet, so you don't get the full handsome effect…. But…"

Sakura feigned light curiosity, when the reality was she wanted to rip that mask off herself.

_Come ooooon… Come oooooon…_

The mask came down.

Notably, there were no weird disfigurements that could warrant the use of a mask, nor any cosmetic problem that could make him want one. His face was pale, and faint creases around his mouth and eyes indicated age, and the shadow of fuzz over his rather strong jawline was decidedly more grey than silver, but Sakura found that these only served to give him a quiet, more mature brand of handsomeness that many of the other men in the village didn't possess. Sure, Iruka was a very highly sought out man (but why couldn't he get a girlfriend?), but he still looked young, even now in his early thirties.

"Hm."

"Are you serious? You and Naruto have been fighting to see my face for… going on twelve years now, and 'hm' is the reaction I get?" He started to laugh, white canines showing in his wide smile.

"No blimp lips, no tiny mouth, and no buck teeth… No scars, tumours, pimples… Why do you feel the need to wear a mask then?"

"I just do."

"That's not helpful."

"It's not meant to be."

"You're impossible!"

"You love it." He took a sip of her tea.

"Hey!"

"Husband's privilege, Sa-ku-ra…"

"You're not my husband yet…"

"Come on, Kakashi…"

"Anything else you can think of that you wish to express concern over?"

"Not that I can think of…"

"I have a couple."

"Oh?" She snatched her tea out of his hands and drank deeply.

"I backwashed into that."

"You're disgusting, but no you didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a medic, I know everything."

"Really? How many ninja would it take to defeat me in battle?"

"Two."

"Wrong."

"Naruto and I managed, remember…? The bells?"

"… Oh. You cheated."

"And you're an idiot."

"Where do you get off calling me an idiot?"

"I told you. I'm a medic, and medics know everything!"

"They do not."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna tell Tsunade that?"

"Okay, you win this round."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What are your personal concerns regarding this mission?"

"Alright. This will be your first mission masquerading as a character for the long term, correct?"

"Yes, sen- ahh… Yes sir."

"So, we don't start for a few days… I don't want you to leave my side in that time."

"Why? I don't want to be around while you read your porn…"

"Ha ha. I'm serious. We eat, sleep, and do reports together. And if I might be so bold as to suggest…"

"Yes?"

"I have the feeling that being in character may help."

"Being in character?"

"Well, naturally, I want you to be convincing when we're in Ame, from the moment we cross the border."

"Well, sure."

"That means that you don't pass out or panic if I kiss you." His tone was clipped and official, almost as if it was second nature to randomly kiss a subordinate.

"U-uhh…"

"Secondly, are you, or are you not a virgin?"

Sakura's cheeks burned. "Why the hell does that even matter?!"

"Because-" His own cheeks suddenly had rosy spots. "-If something were to happen, then that's not the way you should have to… Look, are you or not?!" He suddenly snapped.

"I haven't."

He sighed. "Anyone you trust enough to just have away with it?"

"That's a horrible way of putting it."

"No, a horrible way of putting it would be 'Sakura, go get yourself a fuck-buddy, so you can have your cherry popped.' See? That's horrible."

"Fine. Be my fuck buddy?"

"That is so not even funny, Pinky."

"Oh, shut it, sensei… Anything else?"

He was silent, glowering at her.

"Kakashi…"

"No. You told me to shut it. So consider me shut."

"Fuck you."

"You're trying to."

"Just admit you find me witty and wholly attractive."

"Sure, why not?"

The two started laughing softly.

_If this is the way it's going to be,_ Sakura thought. _Then this mission may not be so hard…_


	3. A Kiss Isn't A Contract

**Author's Notes:  
Omygosh, I am so SO sorry for the long wait in updates... I lost track of time due to cosplay and wallowing in my new obsession (Cardverse Hetalia)... and other things... :D  
But! Updating now and I hope you enjoy this chapter, because seeing the reviews, favourites and subscriptions has... wow, blown my mind.  
If you wish to follow my life / laugh at my weirdness / chat to / bully for more chapters / all of the above... go to Facebook and find me at - littleblacksheep232**

**Author's Warnings:  
1. The ****_Naruto _****characters, countries, and names are all creations of Masashi Kishimoto and as such are under his copyright.  
2. This fanfic touches base on many mature themes such as sex, self-harm, abuse of alcohol and drugs, as well as a lot of angst and depression. It will also contain a lot of nasty words. This gives the fanfic the rating M, even if the first few chapters seem light. If you're not comfortable with these, then this is probably not the fanfic you want to read. This is about the turning point, so if you do not want your feels to suffer like a diabetic in a chocolate factory, then STOP READING! I will not be offended.**

**I think that's it! Enjoy the chapter, and thank you all for being so awesome! **

**-xXx-**

**Chapter 3 – a kiss isn't a contract**

After a second inferno attempt at breakfast, Sakura was forced to submit to Kakashi's plea to go out and get something, claiming that his eyebrows were a lot nicer attached to his face.

They walked together, just like they would have normally done, but all of a sudden it had felt like people were staring at them, and whispering. Kakashi didn't seem to be fazed, but then, he was probably used to it with his history.

"A shotgun wedding?"

"That's what I heard…"

"His _student!_"

"Maybe they've been like this for years! The poor dear must have been abused from the time she joined as a gennin!"

Kakashi chuckled at that one. "Well… I don't seem to be popular right now."

"Cradle-robber apparently."

"Yes, that was my favourite part… the abusive teacher… it's the stuff of _Icha-Icha Tactics_!" Another small laugh.

"Will you be taken off the mission for this?"

"No, this is mostly just civilian talk. Don't let it bother you."

"But civilian means… My mother."

"Ah. Be very, very afraid then, I say."

"Speaking of mother…"

"Maa, why exactly do I have to talk to your mother?" Kakashi shifted the bag of books he was carrying.

"Because you have to promise to protect me… Or something along those lines."

"Nonsense. I haven't needed to protect you for years."

"She's a mother, it's what they do."

"Mothers suck."

"That's your answer for everything."

"Anything else on the list for today that I'm going to find unpleasant or disturbing?"

"Umm… Nothing much, just a visit to the hospital for check-ups-"

"And look! I just realised that I have somewhere to be-" Sakura grabbed him by the back of the neck before he could make a break for it.

"-And we have to do test run for the drugs I've created."

"Drugs…? What drugs?"

"Well, one to neutralise my chakra… So that I'm not noticeably strong…"

"Yes…"

"And the other that temporarily dissolves your sharingan."

Kakashi stopped dead. "Dissolve… my sharingan…?"

Sakura studied his face – what she could see of it – and took in the shocked stance, the disbelief in his eye, as well as a small hint of resentment.

"How can you even consider it? If we get into trouble, we'll need it."

"I did think of that. It's a temporary cast. Only twelve hours or so…"

"How do you know… I'm not using that unless I'm certain it won't damage my eye."

"We tested it on the Byakugan. It works."

"… I am not happy about this."

"I didn't think you would be."

"This is the stupidest smart thing you've ever done…"

"You're such a child."

"Will you be my mummy?"

"HELL, no, brat…"

He pulled her into a headlock and ground his knuckle into her head softly. "Don't call your sensei a brat, brat."

Kakashi didn't have a very good relationship with Sakura's mother. Mebuki Haruno had almost automatically taken a deep disliking to the Copy-nin, even at their first meeting. Perhaps it was the fact that he had had a porn book in his hand, or the fact that he had refused to eat her food until they had left the room, but something about Kakashi Hatake had irked the woman, and consequently, Sakura had spent the next several years trying to keep the two away from one another.

Mebuki was a wonderful mother – she was caring, and had always let Sakura think for herself and make her own choices – but lately, when she had come over for visits, Mebuki would always ask when she was going to settle down, when she was going to stop "playing ninja", when was she going to stop hanging around with the "perverted fool" and the "Kyuubi-boy" (After Naruto had saved the village from Pein, the "Kyuubi-boy" part had been dropped from this question).

Mebuki also seemed to think that because Sakura was a ninja, it would hurt her chances of being able to get a good husband. Sure, the civilian men were more than a little terrified of her, just from her reputation of being able to create dust from boulders, but she had many potential suitors in the shinobi part of the village – Kotetsu and Izumo usually informed her when she had a new secret admirer, and Naruto was usually quick to tell her when yet another ANBU captain had complimented her after a mission with them.

However, no one had come to ask her directly and she had always wondered why. Mebuki had just sniffed and said that she should settle down with a "normal man"

"This world has given you nothing but sadness and heartache. Why do you continue to destroy yourself for the shinobi world?"

She was, of course, talking about Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had always been the centre of Sakura's world, a fact well known through the Five Nations. But he was dead now, and Sakura had moved on. Sure, she hadn't been in any relationships since, but she did have the odd date here or there…

But Mebuki couldn't – or wouldn't – accept the fact that the Ninja world, the world that had ripped her love from her, was continuing to destroy her family. She insisted that Sakura retire as a shinobi, cut off contact with the other villages… Not speak to Kakashi…

And so it was a rather sullen Kakashi who sat in the Harunos' sitting room, a hand over what had previously been the mirror wheel eye, the last sharingan in existence. Both his eyes were now the charcoal black that most saw.

"I have the worst headache ever."

"Next time you won't."

"There isn't going to be a next time-"

"Really? So how do you plan on hiding your sharingan?"

"Hair."

"You're an idiot."

"I don't like this…"

"I'm pretty sure you were a prodigy _before_ you got the sharingan. You'll be fine."

"True, but-"

"Don't complain about my daughter's work!" Mebuki snapped as she brought in a tray with tea.

"Yes, Mebuki-san." He rubbed his temple, feeling as though he was going to pass out.

"Kakashi." The kunoichi was suddenly kneeling in front of him, gently prising his hands away from his face and working her ninjutsu to ease the pain, her cool fingers soothing as they moved over his temples. He closed his eyes, feeling where her fingers grazed over his scar.

It was odd… She had probably done this a million and one times before… After all, how many times had he managed to hurt himself while using the sharingan… but somehow this time was different. Was it because of the new situation they were in?

He opened his eyes as Sakura pulled away, her eyes averted from him. Was she feeling this too?

"Well, Hatake? I hear that my Sakura will be going on a mission with you," Mebuki's cold voice cut into his ponderings and Kakashi straightened.

"Yes. Sakura and I, along with shinobi of the other five nations, will be infiltrating the City of Rain. She will be under my care for the entirety of this mission."

"Can I rely on that?"

"Excuse me?"

"When she fought the Akatsuki member Sasori… Where were you then?"

"Fighting the other one."

"Mmhmm. And she was… under your care at that time?"

"The Akatsuki's target was Naruto. Therefore, I placed him under a higher priority."

"Mom, I was fine. I had Lady Chiyo-" Sakura cut off, her fists closing into fists.

"And during the war?"

"I guarded her closely."

"So why did she come home nursing terrible wounds?"

"Because she was _lucky_," Kakashi snarled. "There were plenty of good people who _died_-"

"Mom… that's enough. I'm a jonin now. He doesn't need to protect me."

"You're my daughter, and I want to make sure you'll be safe!"

"I will be!"

"But will you be safe _from him_?"

"MOM!"

Kakashi scratched his chin. "It is a valid concern. These things do happen…"

"Kakashi, you're not helping!"

"You stuck a needle in my eye. Consider it revenge."

Mebuki laughed. "_In_ your eye?"

"Yes, ma'am. To 'dissolve the sharingan'. Hurts like hell… And I'm under sedative at the moment."

"Will it hurt this way every time?"

"For the love of God, I hope not…"

"Baby."

"Hey! Medic, show some concern for your old and destitute teacher!"

Mebuki was giggling softly.

"Don't laugh at him, Mom, it's actually more painful than resetting broken limbs."

"That does sound painful."

Kakashi glowered. "Trust me, it is… Especially with _her_ doing it."

"Fine! Next time you break a bone, _you_ can deal with it!"

Mebuki stopped laughing, trying to compose herself.

Kakashi sat up straighter. "I can't promise that nothing will happen. We are shinobi, and the life we live is drenched in blood. But I do promise that she'll come home safe. I will protect her with my life."

"She didn't believe me, did she?"

"Not a word. Thanks for trying, though."

Kakashi sighed. "We leave tomorrow… I can't believe it…"

They were sitting in Kakashi's kitchen, waiting for the rice to cook so that Kakashi could start cooking. Sakura's bags were in a corner of his front hall, and Kakashi's were in a pile on the couch. The last of the forms that they had to sign were in a small pile on the table and they were wearily making their way through it.

Sakura had been distracted all day. After they had left her mother's house, they had stuck together all day, through dyeing Kakashi's hair a shiny black, through their "last ramen feast" with Naruto and Sai, through packing… And Kakashi had barely said a word to her. If this was the way it was going to be in Ame, then it was going to be very frustrating for them both.

"Last one… Wait, no, we need Tsunade for this one."

"Why the hell-"

"It's the mock wedding vows."

"… Ugh…"

"Ugh? Kakashi, are you dissatisfied with the idea of having me for a wife?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just a shame. This is effectively a real marriage, and you-"

"No. Do not mention Sasuke."

"How did you know I was going to?"

"You had that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That pitying look when people talk to me about my love-life."

"Or lack thereof."

"Smooth."

Kakashi got up and started to chop the meat, saying nothing.

"What about you, sensei? Ever had a girlfriend?"

"Not really… I was infatuated with a dancer for a while, but she ended up being a spy for another village."

"Wait… that woman who sang?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't she die?"

"No… I helped her to escape."

"And you lectured me on trying to help Sasuke."

"Shut up."

"Who are the other agents again?" Sakura was quick to change the subject, seeing his face lighten again, as if grateful.

"Ummm…"

He rounded off names that meant little to nothing to Sakura. So far they were the only two shinobi who appeared in any bingo books. "…And Kayama and Kankuro from Suna."

"Really? I thought Kayama was married?"

"Her husband was one of those who disappeared. He is still in intensive care, not able to recognise her. So naturally, she's in this for revenge."

"Ah."

"Yeah, we're keeping an eye on her too, if possible."

"I see."

Kakashi walked over and shifted the papers. "Enough work. Time to eat."

There were sudden yips as eight ninja hounds suddenly appeared in the kitchen, bouncing around excitedly.

"Boys, what did I tell you about summoning yourselves?"

"Why's your hair black, boss?"

"Food! Food! Food!"

"Dinner time! Yaaaay!"

"BE QUIET! HEEL!"

One by one the dogs sat, and the only sound left was of wagging tails.

"Master…?" the reddish coated pup covered in bandages leaned forward a little, his paw raising a little.

"Yes, Uhei?"

"Is your hair… Is this for the mission?"

"Yes. Tonight I will take off your markers, because you will be helping."

One of the pups, the youngest, gave a small whimper. "But Master, I like the marker…"

"Bisuke. Come here."

Bisuke slowly moved over as Kakashi kneeled down.

"You don't have to worry. They'll be back on soon enough. M'kay?" He smiled gently, rubbing Bisuke's ear.

"Alright, boys... To attention!"

"YES SIR!" the dogs chorused.

"You all remember Sakura?"

"YES SIR!"

"While on this mission, you will take orders from her!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Alright, then, boys... Let's get to work!"

After they had finished eating, Kakashi silently cleared the table, putting the dishes in the sink. The dogs, now without their blue coats, bandages, hitai-ate, and in Akino's case, sunglasses, were lounging around, taking their opportunity of being allowed up on the furniture with great relish.

Sakura was still seated, going through the forms once more to make sure nothing had been missed. She put together the papers that would need the Hokage's signature, and got up to help Kakashi.

"No, sit. You're a guest."

"Kakashi, I'm supposed to be your _wife_. I should help out."

"I'm almost done."

Sakura looked away. "Fine…"

"…Sakura?"

"Yes, sen- Kakashi?"

"Things won't change. You don't need to feel so awkward around me."

"I don't feel awkward."

"Before… When you were soothing my headache, you seemed embarrassed."

"Oh, I… um…"

"It's alright. I know this is the first proper undercover mission you've been on."

"It just seems silly that they sent you, when you could be out on so many other missions…"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they had their reasons. Everyone else is about your skill level." Kakashi put the last dish away and sat with her, placing an arm around her shoulder and stroking her arm with his thumb softly. Sakura felt goose-bumps raise and she shivered.

With his other hand, Kakashi pulled out one of his books, his face blank as he read. She was silent for a moment, curiously bothered by the book's presence.

_Am I… jealous of that piece of trash…?_

_Why the hell-_

Without another thought, she plucked the book from his fingers, smiling at the look of shock on his pale face.

"Weren't you going to teach me to kiss you, or something…?" She purred softly in a voice that was so _unlike_ Sakura that it took Kakashi a moment to work out what she had just said. Unfortunately that was the same amount of time it took her to realise the same.

_Why?!_

Kakashi didn't know what to think. _Is she for real?_

They sat there, just staring at one another for a moment, before Kakashi smirked.

"Just admit it, you find me sexy and you're just looking for the excuse."

"I admit nothing. But you're not getting this back…" she waved the book around a little. "Not until you kiss me…"

He sighed, his smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You silly girl."

He suddenly lunged for the book, landing on top of her and staring down at her.

She stared back up, her body suddenly quivering under his. "Kakashi…"

"Well first of all… I like games like this…" he breathed softly, voice low and silky, his hand moving to stroke her cheek gently.

"Then I like to take a moment to watch her reaction… to see whether she's enjoying this as much as I am… To see that small tremble, view that slight blush… Because she knows where this is going… and she likes it…"

He lowered his face a little more, his lips so close that it wouldn't take much effort for her to lean up and kiss him. But Sakura was almost in shock. She couldn't believe that he was playing along…

"DOG PILE!" Shiba barked, and Kakashi reacted instinctively as all eight of the ninken pounced onto the couch; he substituted himself with the cushion.

"Hahaha… Winter's great for 'em."

"You… you suck…"

"Bull, I think you may be too heavy- Quick, get off, or we'll be late to see Tsunade!"

Sakura, still under the influence of her drug even though Kakashi's eye was already looking more bloody in colour, struggled to push Bull off of her. "Since when are you so fussed about keeping time?"

"Since it could mean that I'd be pulled off this mission," There was a strange twinkle in his eye, and for a moment Sakura's heart did a strange flop inside her chest. Then it was gone again, making her question whether this had simply been her imagination.

They walked slowly to the Hokage Tower, the lights of the village twinkling as brightly as the stars around them. Kakashi had decided to forgo his mask, and instead had a cheerful red scarf wrapped around his face, covering both his eye and his mouth.

The Hokage was waiting in her office, regally sitting in her chair as Iruka and Shizune tittered softly, worrying over her health.

"Sorry, Tsunade," Kakashi smiled as he unwrapped the scarf from his face. "The dogs got excited and I had to dig Sakura out-"

"Considering how much they respect you, that's the worst excuse you've come up with since 'a black cat crossed my path.' Cut the crap, and let's get on with this." She nodded to Iruka who placed two boxes on the desk. Kakashi almost immediately scooped his up, and put it in his pocket.

"Iruka-sensei… Why are you here?"

"I'll be your contact if you need anything. Codename, 'Auntie Kimmi'."

"Why Auntie?"

"Because, and I quote, _I'm a very motherly man_…"

"Ah," Kakashi grinned. "One of my best lines."

"Douche."

"You know you love me."

"Really now?"

"That's not what you said last night."

"You're full of it."

"No, you are… with my-" WHAM! Kakashi was suddenly peeling himself out of the Kakashi-shaped dent in the wall.

Iruka suddenly smirked. "My lady, I think I realise now why you felt comfortable with sending her with _him_… A gay man won't try anything funny with her. I'm sorry, '_Kashi_, but a kiss isn't a contract."

This earnt him a sour look, and a private gold star in Sakura's books.

"Funny," Tsunade deadpanned. "But this one is."

"K-k-kiss?" Sakura looked like she was about to pass out, and Iruka placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Kakashi was almost outraged. "You said I wouldn't need to! Not until we were in Rain Country at least!"

"I lied. Now get on with it."

Kakashi sighed, before turning to Sakura.

"Repeat these vows after me," Tsunade instructed solemnly. "I, Kakashi Hatake, of the Hidden Village of Konohagakure-"

"I, Kakashi Hatake, of the Hidden Village of Konohagakure-"

"-Do solemnly swear that I shall do everything in my power-"

"-Do solemnly swear that I shall do everything in my power-"

"-To ensure my partner's safety."

"-To ensure my partner's safety."

"Sakura…?"

Sakura repeated the lines, feeling her heart start to beat faster.

"-And I, Sakura Haruno, of Konohagakure, do swear to protect the secrets of my people and my partner, even if it costs me my life."

_Hey… this sounds familiar… He said something similar to this before… So long ago…_

_"I will not allow my comrades to die. I will protect you with my life."_

_So long ago…_

Kakashi was speaking again. "-Sakura Haruno… As your partner and comrade on this mission, I will lay down my life for you. I have complete faith in your abilities and trust that you do the same."

"…Y-yeah…"

Kakashi suddenly felt irritated. _No good… She's in too deep…_

_… She's not the only one._

He took her hands and whispered, "Last chance to back out… I wouldn't blame you."

"No… I'll see this mission through to the end."

Tsunade spoke sharply, her tired voice suddenly breaking up the sudden warmth in the room. "Now, as of this moment, Sakura Haruno is in intensive care, and Kakashi Hatake is on a mission with a Black Ops unit. Standing in front of me is Kashou Honda, and his bride Sachi Michi. You will now exchange rings."

Kakashi pulled a small box from his pocket. "Sachi Michi…" He tried out the words for the first time. "Sachi Michi…" A lock of brown hair fell over his face as he smiled, his voice suddenly filled with a love that didn't exist, as warm and rich as a sweet honey. "No… Sachi Honda. It's good to meet you…"

Sakura's whole hand shook as he slowly slipped a silver band onto her finger. Why did she agree to this?

"Kashou Honda. Doesn't suit you at all. I'm going to call you 'Kashi."

He shrugged. "Close enough. Kashou, Kakashi, they're both derived from the same sorta sound."

She picked up her own box off the desk, clumsily slipping the matching ring onto Kakashi's finger. She pulled her face into a happy mask and giggled gently.

"Oh, I've waited _so long_ to be married to you, Kashi! I'm the happiest girl alive!"

Something stirred within Kakashi, something lost…

_"Why do you fuss over a guy like him anyway?!"_

_"Oh, Obito, don't you get it? It's every girl's _dream_ to married to a guy like that… Someone who's so… perfect…"_

_She's trying so hard… I know her better than most, I know that this is stinging a little. Her actual marriage won't be nearly as special for her now…_

But all the same, she had kept up the act, and had him almost fooled. He was so… proud…

He pulled her close, murmuring softly into her ear. "That's my girl…"

She turned her head as he did, and their lips met.

"... And so the contract is complete. Your mission begins now."


	4. Once A Cherry Blossom, Now Just a Cherry

**Author's Notes:  
Again, thank you SO SO much for reading this latest chapter of ****_Under Rain._**** You have no idea how happy this makes me. Also, 60+ followers makes for a very happy sheep, doncha know!  
I must confess that lately, I have not been keeping up to date! My policy is usually to stay at least 2 chapters ahead, but that is being dropped down to 1 for you all. Love ya!  
As always, if you wish to follow my life / laugh at my weirdness / chat to / bully for more chapters / all of the above... go to Facebook and find me at - littleblacksheep232**

**Author's Warnings:  
1. The ****_Naruto _****characters, countries, and names are all creations of Masashi Kishimoto and as such are under his copyright.  
2. This fanfic touches base on many mature themes such as sex, self-harm, abuse of alcohol and drugs, as well as a lot of angst and depression. It will also contain a lot of nasty words. This gives the fanfic the rating M, even if the first few chapters seem light. If you're not comfortable with these, then this is probably not the fanfic you want to read. This is the LAST warning that you will receive, as the next chapter will begin the cycle of naughty adult deeds, so if you do not want your feels to suffer like a diabetic in a chocolate factory, then STOP READING! I will not be offended.**

**I think that's it! Enjoy the chapter, and thank you all for being so awesome!**

**-xXx-**

**Chapter 4 – Once Cherry-blossom, now just Cherry**

_"Why do you fuss over a guy like him anyway?!"_

_"Oh, Obito, don't you get it? It's every girl's _dream_ to married to a guy like that… Someone who's so… perfect…"_

_"Come on, Rin… I could be perfect too!"_

_"No way, Obito! You can't even beat him in a race!"_

_"But… but… I can be powerful too!"_

_"What are you two talking about?" Kakashi said as he stepped out onto the path that his team-mates were on. But he didn't need to ask, not really. He and Minato-sensei had heard every word._

_"Nothing, Kakashi-san!" Rin almost purred, turning away from the poor Uchiha. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a sense of superiority over him. Not that it took a lot. He was simply better, nothing else about it._

_"Humph!" The Uchiha grit his teeth, choosing to take the rejection in his stride. "One day… One day I'll win."_

The carriage rocked, and Sakura bumped into his chest.

"S-sorry!"

"No problem, darling…"

With a soft twitch she pulled away, and stared out the window. "Remind me again why we're here? The weather is just so… Bleuch!"

He couldn't help but laugh. She was so adorable when she got like this! "Don't worry, _darling_. I know you don't enjoy the rain, but you'll get used to it soon enough…" his throat began to tickle and he coughed, shifting the thick scarf he wore so it covered his nose again. He wasn't quite used to not having his face covered.

"Newlyweds?" Their driver asked, smiling knowingly. _Nosy prick… _Kakashi gritted his teeth, and forced a smile.

"Yes, sir. Married just before my work redirected me. However, my little Sakura-chan isn't happy about leaving all her friends. She's more of a summer girl."

"Heh. No such thing here… Unless you like muggy…. But don't worry, pretty lady, you'll make many friends here."

_Pretty lady? Grrr…_

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure that I will." Sakura leaned her head against his chest, turning back to stare out the window.

He glanced down, and studied the lovely shade of her hair. _Not too bad as a redhead… I still prefer the pink though._

_Kushina was a redhead…_

_"Hey, Kushina-san?"_

_"Yes, Obito-kun?"_

_"How do you get a girl to fall in love with you?"_

_Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Just give up, you fool_, he thought snidely._

_"Well… Minato saved me, more times than I could count."_

_"Urk!"_

_"But in your case… I would say, be romantic. Can you cook?"_

_"Y-yeah…"_

_"Invite her to dinner."_

_"She won't come… She won't even go on a date with me."_

_"MINATO!"_

_"Yes, dear?"_

_"Host a team dinner, then make yourself and Kakashi scarce."_

_"… Kushina?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You're impossible."_

_"I love you too, dattebane."_

"KASHOU!"

He jerked his head up. "Mm? Yes?"

"We've stopped. Now could you pay the man so that he can get on with his life?" Sakura snapped.

"Yes, dear…" Kakashi pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be 650 Ryo."

"Sure." Kakashi ignored the notes, and went for his change, counting it out slowly into his palm.

_Heh… Sakura, you should know better than to get mad at me! Haha, eat this!_

Ten minutes later, he swept up all the change and dumped it into the man's hands.

"You have a great day now, sir!" He suddenly felt very cheery as he took Sakura's hand and started walking.

And that had had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he had short-changed the man 10 Ryo.

Kakashi had been almost silent on the way to Amegakure, dwelling in his own thoughts as he stared out the window. Sakura couldn't help but feel like it had had something to do with her sticking the needle into his eye again, even though she knew it was a silly thing for him to sulk over. In fact, other than his little talk with the driver, Kakashi had been almost unresponsive towards her entirely.

But now they were searching for a base of operations, or an apartment in civilian terms. And it was one of the most boring things Sakura had ever had to do.

"So this _fine_ apartment has two bedrooms, one with en-suite bathroom, and a fully equipped kitchen to cater for _any _taste in meals! Located in a prime spot, you have a simply _fantastic_ view of the city and sea, and a prime Wi-Fi connection!"

"Uhhh… Wi-Fi?" Sakura couldn't help but feel dumb, having no idea of what the hell that even was. That, plus the sales-guy was really starting to annoy her with all of his faux-excited talk.

"Its internet stuff, darling, so you can chat to all of your friends online," Kakashi squeezed her arm in a _shut-up-you-moron-or-do-you-want-us-to-get-caught _kind of way, all the while maintaining his casual and calm demeanour.

_What I wouldn't give to hurt you, Hatake_, Sakura thought scathingly, keeping her features doe-eyed and happy. _And what the hell is 'internet', anyway?_ Evidently, she would need to pick up on things quickly.

As the salesman continued his boring pitch for the apartment, Sakura wandered over to the double-doors that gave the "simply fantastic" view the man had described earlier. She stared out at the city, wondering how so much could fit into such a small space. She could see fishing boats out on the water, fighting bravely against the wind, rain and high tides, and crowds of people below in the streets, as busy – or perhaps even busier – as Konoha's markets. She could even see into apartments of the opposite building, and her highly trained vision could make out details. Surveillance from this apartment would be good, especially considering they were on the high-side of town.

A wet nose pushed against her calf, and Sakura picked up the dog, cradling him gently.

"What do you think, Bisuke?" she asked quietly.

"The place is pretty good. Dog-friendly, and the landlady already gave Shiba treats, even though he's supposed to be a stray."

"That's not the point, silly pup."

"I know…" he gave a small bark of amusement, lifting his leg to scratch his ear. "Easy access points into the other buildings around us, and we think we may have found some underground tunnels that lead through the entire city. Urushi and Akino are investigating now."

"Good work." She petted his head softly before opening the glass door, watching him dive off of the balcony and into the rain.

"Baby…" a pair of lips grazed her neck as strong arms wrapped around her. "What do you think?"

Sakura blushed at the more than familiar tone, as well as how, well, _sensual_ it felt. Kakashi really knew how to make a girl feel special, even if it was only… only an act. She closed her eyes, and lifted her hand to the silver fluff on his head.

"The dogs think it's usable, and I agree. Optimal views of the city, and the 'spare room' can be used to train in."

"Sounds good." He lifted his head and pulled her to his chest "How much?"

Kakashi grunted as he shifted the last of the chairs into its place.

"Getting soft already, Kashi?" Sakura giggled . "I'm pretty sure it's not that heavy."

"Get out of the chair, then," he huffed. "You're making it heavy."

"Why, you-"

He smiled, cutting her insult off. "I'm joking, you're not heavy."

"Good."

"Oh, wow, I had no idea that you got this offended…" he laughed.

"You would too if I insinuated that you were fat."

"I'm not fat. Too well-toned."

A knock on the door caused them both to look up. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"I'll get it." He slowly got up, closing the bag that held their intel and shinobi tools as he went past.

The knocking continued and Kakashi made a few hand-signals. Sakura nodded once to show that she'd understood, knowing that Kakashi could sense it, before pulling out a hidden kunai and slipping it into her boot.

Kakashi opened the door.

"Hello! Kashou-San, Sachi-San!" A bright red kimono was the first thing that caught their attention. Then it was the wide smile and bright eyes on the slightly wizened face.

"Ahh…" Kakashi visibly relaxed and Sakura took her hand away from her boot. "You must be our landlady. Please, come in. Sorry about the mess."

"Yes, thank you." The woman gracefully stepped inside, her eyes travelling over the room that was filled with boxes – most of which were empty, because of Kakashi having sealed it all into a scroll, but appearances must be kept – to Sakura, Shiba, Guruko and Bisuke who were on the floor, lounging.

"Aren't these pups cute!?" the woman suddenly squealed, picking up Bisuke and holding him gently.

Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad that we were able to find a dog-lover for a landlady. Thank you again for allowing them use of the yard."

"Oh, it's no trouble, they're simply adorable! What are their names?"

"The one with my wife is Pakkun – he's the oldest, so he's kinda the alpha. The grey one is Shiba, he should be really easy to deal with, very compliant. I think he could be used as an impromptu guide dog." Kakashi laughed as Shiba dropped his head, happily embarrassed over the compliment. "Guruko is a bit of a sod, very inventive about how he gets to dinner, but he's a good boy." Guruko huffed and rolled his eyes as he shook his head and scratched his long ears.

"And the little one in your arms is Bisuke. He's a bit of a weirdo, and a troublemaker, definitely still a puppy at heart."

Bisuke wasn't happy with this assessment. "Mas-" he started to whine. "Uh- Bark! Bark, bark!" The landlady looked down at the dog, astonished.

"Quiet, boy," Sakura admonished softly, before changing the subject. "Tea?"

"uhh… Of course…"

_Bisuke, you idiot!_

Over tea, the landlady – Hanamina-san, as she insisted they called her – went over all of the rules for the place.

"Just don't be too loud – oh, and the rubbish is picked up on Fridays, so don't forget – ah…"

_She's a little scatterbrained, _Sakura thought, smiling a little as she sipped her tea.

"But enough about that, how about you two? How long have you been married?"

"Just over two months," Kakashi answered, taking Sakura's hand and staring into her eyes for a moment, a soppy smile pasted onto his face.

"Did you honeymoon?"

"No, ma'am. We didn't have time with Kashou's work being so uptight," Sakura answered, giving a soft sigh. "We were hoping to visit Lightning country, but the higher-ups insisted we came straight away."

"And how long have you been together?"

_Shit!_ Luckily, Kakashi could cover her.

"Three years, now… But I can't imagine life without Sachi anymore."

"And how did you two meet?"

_Uh-oh… I can't remember… oh, yes!_

"Would you believe that I quite literally just knocked into him?" Sakura giggled softly. "I tripped him over at a train station, knocked myself out-"

"-We went to dinner, and the rest is history," Kakashi finished.

Hanamina smiled gently at them, before noticing the time. "Oh, damn… I'm running late! It was good to meet you!"

"And you, Hanamina-san," Kakashi answered, getting up to show her to the door.

"Goodbye!"

The door shut and silence filled the apartment again.

"Next time, could you stick to the file?"

"What was the story then?!"

"We met in the park and one of my dogs tripped you over."

"I still tripped! Close enough!"

"That's right… You did fall for me either way…" Kakashi suddenly smiled, canines showing. "C'mere."

Sakura inched forwards, and he suddenly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a hug.

"You did good though. That was some fast thinking, just what I'd expect."

By nightfall, the apartment was set up to Kakashi's liking, and Sakura's comfort. Music softly played in the background as Sakura sat by the window, drawing a detailed sketch of the apartments in the building opposite. She labelled each apartment, ready to take notes on the movements of the people at later dates.

Kakashi was casually reading one of his porn books, off-duty for a little while. Every now and then he glanced over at the once cherry-blossom, now just cherry-coloured hair of the girl that was working and sighed.

"It doesn't look right," he complained, half to himself and half to her.

"What doesn't?"

"Your hair."

This time _she_ sighed. "What about it?"

"Well… I dunno."

"You don't know a lot of things," she replied stiffly, before going back to her work.

Kakashi went back to his book.

_Minase held her in his arms, completely ignoring the way she was thrashing herself against him.  
"Let me go!" Hanabi squealed. "Or I'll… Or I'll-"  
"You'll what? Come again? Don't, I'll enjoy it too much…"  
'Damn him… Damn him for making me feel this way!' Hanabi shrieked in her head, though she knew that she-_

Kakashi's eye flicked back over to Sakura's hair again.

"Haaa… Is it time to go yet?"

"I don't know, Kakashi, you didn't tell me that we were going anywhere."

"Oh. We're supposed to meet up with Kaname and Mitsukana."

"_Who?_"

He sighed. "Kankuro and Kayama."

"Oh."

"Seriously, keep up."

"What time are we meeting them?"

"Five-thirty."

"It's almost seven."

"Time to go, then!"

By the time they got to the bar they were meeting the Suna operatives, Kankuro had his sleeves rolled up and the two were playing pool. Kayama had a cigarette in her mouth as she flicked back her long brown hair, taking her shot. Kakashi smiled appreciatively at the shape of her behind and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Smoking can kill you, you know. Permanent damage."

"Who asked you?" the older woman straightened and glared at the medic, before realising who she was and breaking into a smile.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Dandelions are nice this time of year, wouldn't you say, Kaname?"

Kankuro shoved his hands in his pockets and sniffed. "Only as nice as desert flowers in the rain."

Sakura blinked at the exchange, before remembering that they had different phrases to repeat to confirm identities.

"Hey, Sachi!" Kayama smiled. "How was the sex last night?"

"Oh, you know, Mitsu-chan… Leave 'em hollering, and they're back for more pretty quickly…"

Kakashi's cheeks darkened almost imperceptibly as he realised what the women were referring to.

"So… what brought you here?" Kankuro asked, taking his turn without even looking at the balls on the table.

"Oh, just thought we should check in."

"You're already two hours late, why bother coming at all?"

"A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early."

"Drag queen?"

"NO!"

"Order us all drinks, drag queen?"

"Hell no! I am your superior, so you will-"

"Not on this mission, baby."

"Grr…"

"Kashou…" Sakura whined a little. "I'm kinda thirsty… Could you get me something?"

"Sachi…" Kakashi sighed. "Sure, what would you like?"

"Surprise me. And while you're at it, surprise Kaname and Mitsu-chan?"

Once drinks had been ordered, consumed, and a couple of games of pool had been played, it was time to talk business. Kankuro and Kayama had been in the city for a few weeks already, one of the first teams to arrive.

"Have you seen anything yet?"

"I haven't…" Kankuro admitted. "There's only so much that street gangs will know. However, _Mother_ is having better luck."

"Where are you posted?"

"The Carnival."

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction. "So it does exist."

"Of course it does. Rumours like that usually are true. Anyway, it's a huge barrel overflowing with information. It's just a matter of waiting for the right tidbit to come up."

"That's not what you said before," Kankuro argued. "Last night you said-"

"I'm tired of waiting! This should have been wrapped up by now!"

"These things take time, Kaya- Mitsukana. Your revenge will have to wait for all the necessary checks anyway," Kakashi soothed, putting his empty glass up in the air to signal for another round.

"I can't wait that long."

"Then you'll be pulled off. Uncle Gano made that clear," Kankuro hissed.

_Uncle Gano… Gaara?_

Sakura sensed the tension between the two sand shinobi. It was hard not to, almost stifling. But she had to admit, she wasn't entirely sure why there was so much tension.

She glanced at the clock. _Damn, Kakashi's eye…_

"Kashou… I don't feel so good…" she murmured, putting her hand to her temple. Kakashi's eyes flicked over to her.

"Sorry, guys… I have to take Sachi home. Lightweight," he teased, as he pulled her up. He kept an arm around her waist as they walked out into the cold.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly as they walked.

_Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty eight._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm more worried about you."

_Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen._

"Worried about me?" Kakashi smiled. "Cute."

"Shut up!"

"Why are you worried about me?"

_Twelve. Eleven... Seve- Did I skip a number?_

"Your eye."

"Huh?"

She pulled him into an alleyway just as he keeled over, grunting in pain and clutching his now bleeding eye. She sat him down and pulled a small vial out of her bag.

"Gu-gu-graaah…. Haaah…" He started to shiver, still unused to the sensation of his eye 're-birthing' itself.

"It's okay…" she uncorked the vial and opened her mouth, quickly filling it with the contents. She knelt in front of him and took his face in her hands. She was suddenly struck by a sense of De-ja-vu.

_"Kakashi." She gently prised his hands away from his face and summoned chakra to the tips of her fingers, placing them at his temples and her palms on his cheeks. _Heal.

_He closed his eyes, and she did too, focusing only on soothing the pain._

_But it felt different this time. Why? Suddenly she was so… aware. Aware that he was so much bigger, so much stronger. Not as a shinobi, but…_

_Oh. Of course. This happened all the time in that stupid shojo manga. The girl and teacher, up close and personal. And suddenly everything changes. _Typical. _Well, it wasn't going to get the better of her! She was way more professional than that!_

_She felt him relax, the material shifting under her palms as he moved his head. She shivered and pulled away._

She lowered her lips to his, forcing the liquid into Kakashi's mouth. He swallowed, putting a hand out to steady himself.

She pulled away, studying his face, but accidentally catching glimpse of the spinning eye.

"Ka… Kakashi…"

She felt everything go fuzzy, and Kakashi's arms tightening around her as everything faded to black.

**~xXx~**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5 - ****_Interrogate me Painfully... With Sharp Things_****:**

_Sakura rose with what would have been the sun, if the heavy cloud cover hadn't concealed it, and washed her face, trying to wake up as quickly as she could. She dressed, ready to go for a run._

_"Do one of you boys want to accompany me?" she asked the dogs, who barely grunted at the question. Bisuke slowly waddled up to the bed and jumped up, curling up with the still-sleeping Kakashi._

_"I'll take that as a 'no'," Sakura sighed, picking up a set of headphones and a music device and quietly leaving the apartment. She waved a hello to Hanamina as she placed the buds in her ears and started to run._

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium."

_She concentrated on keeping her speed to match the beat of the song, trying not to go to fast for a civilian. Once she had managed this, she could put her mind to other things._

_It had been two months since they had arrived in Amegakure. So far, Kakashi had managed to make connections within the company he was working with, people from all over the office. Many of those men had wives or girlfriends, so Sakura had befriended each and started a small social club. Between the two, they still weren't making much progress, though Kakashi was willing to believe that it was only a matter of time._

"'Cause when I'm thinkin' of you, and all the things we could do, my heart is pumping for love. You left me longing for you…"

_Kakashi had shot down her ideas of getting a job herself, claiming that it "wouldn't do her any good." But Sakura was so bored, sitting around at home. Not to mention how useless she was feeling. The dogs were contributing more than she was._

"Don't be stupid. Your contribution is the only thing keeping me from being noticed. Or did you forget your medicine?"_ Kakashi had said, tapping his eyelid softly. He had then dismissed the conversation._

_"It's stupid… I'm so useless…" she said to herself as she rounded a corner, feeling the light rain hit her face gently. _


	5. Interrogate Me Painfully

_**So a note from the author...**_

**Now, I didn't think I would get here, but I'm ranting. Why Am I ranting? Because a few weeks ago, I received a "review" that really made me feel bad. This (anonymous - next time, use your id so I don't have to out you publicly) person basically told me that they were impatient for a new chapter because they had been waiting too long, and to "get up off my lazy ass". Needless to say, I removed it, but still, I feel like I should explain a few things.  
I have this thing. Its called a life. I have work commitments, family things, not to mention I am a full-time university student. I barely have the time to brainstorm new ideas, and keep ahead of the chapter that is currently up. I have enough stresses with assignments, family issues and other such nonsense, without adding writing deadlines to it.  
If you can't be patient and wait for a chapter, then please send me a PM, or go to my facebook page and chat to me there.**

**As always, if you wish to follow my life / laugh at my weirdness / chat to / bully for more chapters / all of the above... go to Facebook and find me at - littleblacksheep232**

**_Author's Warnings:_****  
1. The ****_Naruto _****characters, countries, and names are all creations of Masashi Kishimoto and as such are under his copyright.  
2. This fanfic touches base on many mature themes such as sex, self-harm, abuse of alcohol and drugs, as well as a lot of angst and depression. It will also contain a lot of nasty words. This gives the fanfic the rating M.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Interrogate me painfully… With Sharp things

Sakura rose with what would have been the sun, if the heavy cloud cover hadn't concealed it, and washed her face, trying to wake up as quickly as she could. She dressed, ready to go for a run.

"Do one of you boys want to accompany me?" she asked the dogs, who barely grunted at the question. Bisuke slowly waddled up to the bed and jumped up, curling up with the still-sleeping Kakashi.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Sakura sighed, picking up a set of headphones and a music device and quietly leaving the apartment. She waved a hello to Hanamina as she placed the buds in her ears and started to run.

_"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium."_

She concentrated on keeping her speed to match the beat of the song, trying not to go to fast for a civilian. Once she had managed this, she could put her mind to other things.

It had been two months since they had arrived in Amegakure. So far, Kakashi had managed to make connections within the company he was working with, people from all over the office. Many of those men had wives or girlfriends, so Sakura had befriended each and started a small social club. Between the two, they still weren't making much progress, though Kakashi was willing to believe that it was only a matter of time.

_"'Cause when I'm thinkin' of you, and all the things we could do, my heart is pumping for love. You left me longing for you…"_

Kakashi had shot down her ideas of getting a job herself, claiming that it "wouldn't do her any good." But Sakura was so bored, sitting around at home. Not to mention how useless she was feeling. The _dogs_ were contributing more than she was.

_"Don't be stupid. Your contribution is the only thing keeping me from being noticed. Or did you forget your medicine?" _Kakashi had said, tapping his eyelid softly. He had then dismissed the conversation.

"It's stupid… I'm so useless…" she said to herself as she rounded a corner, feeling the light rain hit her face gently. She sensed a presence following her and slowed a little, allowing the dog to catch up.

"Hey, Bull… What's the story?"

"Nothing much, we're still investigating those tunnels, they're endless… Why are you out at this time of morning?"

"Just taking a run, trying to keep in shape. Why aren't you sleeping? I know it's not your shift."

"The rain makes me skittish. I was on my way to ask for permission to go home for a little while."

"The rain…? Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone."

Sakura's music still blared in her ears, and she pulled the headphones out.

"Bull, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know. But I don't want to worry anyone."

Sakura stopped moving for a moment, waiting for the ninken to catch up.

"I wish I had summons… And that they were as sweet as you, Bull."

If the dog were able, he would have blushed at such a compliment. "Thank you, Miss Sakura."

She petted him.

"C'mon. I'll help plead your case to Kakashi."

* * *

Kakashi shifted in bed, his arm flinging out over the side as he woke up.

"Nngg…"

"I'm home, get up!"

He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Morning…" He called back, sniffing slightly at the smell of cooked meat.

He got up and showered, attempting to wake himself up.

"Kashou Honda… I am Kashou Honda. Businessman for Kowaya Industries. My darling wife Sachi just made me breakfast, which—"

"YIP!"

"I told you it was too hot to eat, Bisuke!"

"—Is being eaten by the dogs," he slapped aftershave onto his face and straightened his tie before walking out.

"Good morning, Kashi. Did you sleep well?" the pinkette – redhead, he had to remind himself – smiled over a cup of sweetened tea.

"Slept fine…" he cracked his neck a little and picked up the ready-and-waiting cup of coffee she had made. "You've been for a run?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't cook?" He couldn't hide the slight mirth in his voice.

"No. I know it's a fantasy for you-"

"Oh, the pain."

"-But I did get hash-browns."

"That's a win too."

"I swear to god, if I ever get pregnant, let my craving be hash-browns."

"Don't talk like that, you scare me."

"Oh, shove off. You know it's not happening."

"I suppose…"

"Master?" Bull nosed the copy-nin's hand.

"Yes, Bull?"

"I was just-"

"Of course. You take all the time you need, boy."

Sakura stared for a moment. "How did…"

"-I know?" he smiled. "When your summons are as close to you as the boys are to me, then you pick up a trick or two as to what they want."

"Huh…"

"Have you given thought about what kind of summons you'll want?"

"I did…"

"And…?"

"Cats."

"Cats? _Cats?_"

"That's what I said."

"Why the _hell_… would you want…" he almost spat out the word. "A _cat_?!"

"Multiple."

"No. I won't allow it."

"What are you gonna do?"

He had to admit, he hadn't really thought of a comeback for that.

"Ooh! You're going to be late for work if you don't hurry." She popped a piece of toast into his mouth, her finger gently touching his lip, before slowly travelling down to his chest. "And your tie is crooked."

"What?" He looked down. "Damn, I thought I had it right!"

Her wrist flicked back up and she flicked his nose. "Psyche. Go to work."

"Why I oughta-"

"-Go to work? Yes, you should. Go, go, go!"

He found himself outside the apartment without really knowing why a moment later.

"Huh. Bye then!"

He heard a small giggle from inside.

"Small things amuse small minds."

* * *

Briiiing.

"Hello, Kowaya Industries, how my I direct your call?"

Kakashi watched the birds outside the window, listening vaguely to snippets of conversation around him. This was possibly the most boring part of undercover work, but someone had to do it.

"Honda."

He glanced up and saw someone waving at him. He stood and walked over, deliberately taking his time.

"Sir?"

"Come with me."

He was ushered into an office, and sat down in front of a desk. On the other side of the desk stood a chair that was faced away from him.

"Honda," the chair said. "Do you know why you're here?"

Kakashi could only assume that this was the boss.

"I have several ideas, sir. But none that would make sense in this situation."

"Oh?" the voice behind the chair was curious. "Do share these ideas."

"Well… You could be calling me in here as a ploy, to make me one of your undead army. Or you could have discovered me as a spy from a rival company and are about to interrogate me painfully…. With sharp things."

There was a silence for a moment, and the sound of stifled laughter.

"Of course," Kakashi continued. "It could be entirely possible that you have simply called me in to talk about a possible promotion or pay raise, because I am simply that awesome."

The chair turned as the man started to laugh loudly.

"Oh, Honda, you're good… Very entertaining. You're right about the promotion, and for that performance I'll throw in a pay bonus too! Gahahah!"

Kakashi smiled. Even without the sharingan, his talents at genjutsu were on par and working well for him on this mission.

"Thank you sir."

He started to stand.

"Wait just a moment."

Kakashi lowered himself back into the chair, slightly curious himself now.

"I understand that you moved here recently with your wife?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you happy here?"

_Hmm. That's a tough one to answer._

"Truth be told, I'm still missing our old home. But I'm enjoying my stay so far. The city is beautiful at night."

"And your wife?"

"She seems happy enough to me," He had a sudden stroke of inspiration. "Though she might do better once she knows a few people."

"Hmm… that's an idea. I think we shall have an office party to celebrate the changing of the seasons. Bring your wife."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So, a work party?"

"Yes."

"And a promotion?"

"Yep."

"And a pay rise."

"True dat."

"Don't say that…"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I really don't understand how you managed all this."

"My natural charisma."

"Okay, so you used a genjutsu, but… you're so lazy, how did you manage to muster up the effort to work so hard?"

Kakashi would have been offended if not for the glimmer in her eyes.

"Hey, now. Party. Fun," he admonished gently.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Kashou, but we're not here to have fun."

"You're such a killjoy."

"Yup. That's me," she got up and stretched, heading to the bathroom. "I'm taking a bath, can you start dinner?"

"Yes, I do prefer edible food…"

"Screw you."

And with that she disappeared through the doorway.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Surely she could be a lot better tempered than that…

He turned his gaze back to the window, and focused on the apartment directly opposite theirs. It had been a happy coincidence that the apartment belonged to Nato Kowaya, the big boss, but if he was discovered spying… Well, it would be more than his cover going down in smoke.

He watched for a while, noticing every detail, and writing it down.

_The house-keeper is utterly terrible at cleaning windows. Marks and stains left everywhere._

_Also terrible at making beds. It's disgusting!_

"Kakashi, do the work properly," a voice drawled next to his ear. He hadn't even noticed Bisuke jumping onto his shoulder.

"Bisuke, you shouldn't even be talking."

"Yes, but there is no way you can call _this_ investigation work."

"I'm bored."

"He has a point," Sakura's voice came from his other side as she read his notes. Unless you want me to become his new housekeeper… There's no need for this."

Their eyes met for a brief second and they both understood.

"Genjutsu?"

"I think brown hair and eyes would be best, that way you won't stick out."

"Good idea. But you need to find out the company he gets this one from," She gestured to the window and beyond, where the awful housekeeper could still be seen.

"Alright, I'll get you the information as soon as I can," Kakashi promised.

* * *

Sakura had decided to turn in early, and Kakashi had decided he was bored.

So, he had gone out for a drink.

And one drink had turned into two.

And two had turned into many.

He'd been careful not to talk a lot, but when he had, his tongue had slipped a little.

Once he'd accidentally told the barman that he was a ninja… Well…

"Sir, I think you may have had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough…. I'm a freaking shinobi, I can handle this…"

"A shinobi, huh? Anyone I know?"

"Only the freakin' Copy-nin!" Kakashi slurred.

"The Copy-nin… Hatake Kakashi?" The barman didn't look surprised for some reason.

"YEAH!"

"As I recall, you look _nothing_ like the Copy-nin. For starters, Hatake's hair is white."

"Silver."

"_Whatever._ Yours is black. And second, Hatake covers his face."

"But… but-"

"I think you've had enough, Kashou." A hand softly touched his shoulder and he turned to see Sakura standing there, disapproval clear in her eyes.

"Sachi…"

"I am so sorry about him," Sakura apologised to the barman, using a little more force than necessary to drag Kakashi off of the stool.

"He wasn't any trouble," the barman replied, flashing a smile at the young woman. "Other than the strange stories about him apparently being Hatake Kakashi-"

"Really… playing ninja again, Kashou?"

"B-but…"

"Please, he was no trouble. If he weren't anything but a gentleman, I would have kicked him out quickly."

"And a tip for the barkeep!" Kakashi shouted, flinging money at the bar. Unfortunately, in his current state he had worse coordination than a two-year-old, and in silence the three watched the paper note float onto the floor.

"Okay, you've _definitely _had enough, darling. Come on, we're going home."

"…'Kay…"

Once they got back to their apartment, Sakura let him have it, increasing the flow of alcohol through his system, producing an instant hangover.

"Oh, God… Kill me…"

"Trust me," she hissed. "You're going to wish I had. How many did you drink anyway…?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen… That's enough for _stomach poisoning!_"

"Shhh… Do you have to be so loud? My head…"

"It serves you right… What the hell were you drinking for anyway?!"

"I was bored."'

He really didn't think that was cause for a slap.

"You fucking idiot! You were giving away sensitive information, and-" She broke off as his hands took hold of her shoulders.

"Sakura."

_Eep! _

His face came within an inch of hers, and his eyes were deadly serious... and very dangerous.

"Sakura Haruno. I am your commanding officer, and I will not be spoken to like that."

Her own eyes narrowed and she took on a look that would have made Tsunade proud. "Hatake, I am the commander on this mission, not you. _I_ am the one making sure that we don't get discovered and _I_ am the one doing any real work, it seems," she hissed. "Do not _dare_ to use the 'I am your commanding officer' bullshit on me, you… you…"

"Oh, I _love_ it when you talk dirty."

"Shut up! You're not even taking this seriously, and-"

"That's right, baby, work the shaft…"

His eyes were bright with laughter, but her cheeks went red as she realised exactly what he was referring to.

She quickly stumbled back out of his grasp, unsure of how to react to such a random and clearly suggestive outburst.

"H-hey!"

"You're not all that scary when I know how to disarm you," he noted, laying his cheek in his palm.

"Sh-shut up! Pervert!"

"You're the one imagining dirty things, my little Sakura-chan…" His eyes grew a little softer as he took in her mortified expression. "I still can't believe that you managed to retain this much innocence."

"What?"

"Nnn… Nothing. I was talking to myself there."

"W-well… anyway, I'm going to bed. Behave yourself, pervert!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he smiled, covering his eye as it started to burn. "Goodnight, Sachi."

"Love you, Kashou."

Kakashi stayed up for a while, consumed in his own thoughts.

Sakura _was_ an innocent, no matter how much she played up the "I'm an adult" act.

And it was that innocence that made him feel so comfortable around her.

Not to mention how _cute_ she was blushing…

"I wonder if I could make it happen again…"

"Master?" Pakkun put his paw to Kakashi's knee. "Are you alright?"

"Nn? Yeah… I'm fine."

"Your emotions are rather… scattered tonight. It's making Shiba a little nervous."

"Scattered? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Shiba's more attuned to your emotional state than I am."

"Hmm…"

"He did say it was mostly around Cherry…"

"Pakkun, she has a name."

"But we all know that you're aching for something. Find some girls in heat. It's that simple."

Now, Kakashi didn't always understand his dogs' mindsets. He didn't have to most of the time. Dogs were easy.

So he gathered now, that Pakkun was just trying to tell him that it was mating season and to find a bitch in heat.

"It's not as simple as you make it out to be, pup."

"But you-"

"I'll look into it."

"That's great, master!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"I look forward to seeing your puppies."

"…"

And then there were times that Kakashi just could not understand at all.


End file.
